


The Dead Still Speak

by LeoBananaPhone0829



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives Lives, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829
Summary: Rex swallows as he looks her over, her pale eyes bore into him, her once white hair has been dyed a dark color, purple or maybe blue he can’t tell exactly from the lighting, her dual lightsabers are still strapped to her belt, a set of knives and a blaster pistol joins them now. A ring on her left-hand catches in the light. Her voice is cold and emotionless when she speaks, “Captain, how did you get this frequency?” She asks.He clears his throat, “Commander Mournemoon. Do you have a moment to talk?” This is delicate, he can’t just blurt it out, even if he wants to.Her eyes soften but her face remains as motionless as stone, “I have a few, yes.”“You might want to sit down, ma’am.” He tells her.She sits, pulling her legs up to her chest, “Just spit it out, Rex.”He takes a breath and closes his eyes, gathering the words that have been playing through his head all day, “Echo’s alive.”
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Original Character(s), CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Dead Still Speak

She paces the length of the cockpit, massaging her temples, “I did the job just as you asked! Now cough up the credits or you’re next.” 

_“Hellebora-”_ The Twi’lek starts. Her comm lights up, signaling another message. 

“I have another call, if the credits aren’t in my account within the hour I will start with that pretty little new bride of yours.” She sneers, “Hellebora out.” She hangs up on him before bracing herself against the console for a moment, taking in a deep breath and rolling her shoulders. 

Straightening out she clicks the receiver, a trooper stands stock still, his helmet tucked under his arm, the familiar Jaig eyes highlighted in the blue light, she pretends not to be surprised, “Captain, how did you get this frequency?” Her voice grows cold and unyielding, the same voice that she uses with her clients.

\-------------------------------------

Rex swallows as he looks her over, her pale eyes bore into him, her once white hair has been dyed a dark color, purple or maybe blue he can’t tell exactly from the lighting, her dual lightsabers are still strapped to her belt, a set of knives and a blaster pistol joins them now. A ring on her left hand catches in the light. Her voice is cold and emotionless when she speaks, _“Captain, how did you get this frequency?”_ She asks. 

He clears his throat, “Commander Mournemoon. Do you have a moment to talk?” This is delicate, he can’t just blurt it out, even if he wants to. 

Her eyes soften but her face remains as motionless as stone, _“I have a few, yes.”_

“You might want to sit down, ma’am.” He tells her. 

She sits, pulling her legs up to her chest, _“Just spit it out, Rex.”_

He takes a breath and closes his eyes, gathering the words that have been playing through his head all day, “Echo’s alive.” 

\------------------------------------

Everything grinds to a screeching halt, she tries to breathe, tries to move, anything but she can’t, her face is frozen in indifference, a trained expression but it feels like her mind is melting. She narrows her eyes at Rex, “Where is he? Is he with you?” She asks, calm and cold and collected. She knows that if all else fails you ask for hard evidence, a corpse in her case, usually. Rex seems to pause, looking off-screen, “Rex, is he there?” Her voice cracks, slivers of hysteria leak through. 

_“No, he isn’t with me.”_ He sighs something that tells her he’s bone tired. _“He’s putting out a signal from Skako Minor. A team has been called in but I need your help. I’m sending coordinates, I need you to retrieve a target and come straight to Anaxes, we leave as soon as_ _you’re both here.”_ She nods. Her eyes lock on Five’s helmet, sitting in the co-pilot’s seat, the Rishi eel stares back at her. 

Her logic overrules her emotions for a moment, “This sounds like a trap. You realize that don’t you?” 

Rex looks down at his boots before looking back up at her, _“I know. But if he’s alive, I can’t just leave him there. Please, Dahlia.”_ The use of her first name sends a shock wave through her. It sounds so much like them, so much like the men she loved. 

She nods, “Coordinates, target, Anaxes. I’ll be there soon.” The explorer droid chirps at her from the back of her seat, “Ick has the coordinates, setting them now,” She types in the numbers. 

“ _I’ll see you soon, Commander.”_ Rex salutes. 

She looks up from the console, “Rex! Thank you.” She actually smiles at the man before he signs off. 

\-------------------------------

She smoothes her hand over the dark grey paint on his helmet, modified only so people wouldn’t realize it was a trooper’s, the Rishi eel still stands out, the blue lines sharp and crisp. Ick beeps and trills, nudging her foot. She raises the helmet and slides it on, the HUD blinking to life, “Alright, buddy. Let’s get movin’.”

The coordinates lead her to Coruscant’s underworld, the light doesn’t reach down this far, the colored neon casting long shadows on the pavement, “Keep an eye out, Icky.” She mumbles to the droid. She appreciates the helmet, feeding her information she otherwise would have had to memorize before leaving the ship. 

She turns down an alley, the tookas hiss, and yowl as she passes but she pays them no mind as she looks for a way to scale the building. She spots a ladder and crouches, using the Force to propel her to the first rung, it creaks and groans under her weight and she scrambles up to a window, jamming it open. 

She rolls through and crouches, “Keep an eye out for me, let me know if anyone’s coming.” She whispers to Ick before straightening, pulling a saber from her belt, she ignites it and the hallway is bathed in golden light, “Alright, creepy-ass hallway, that’s always fun.” She mutters to herself. 

When she pushes open the door she expects something to spring at her, but nothing happens. She doesn’t reach for the light, she knows better as she ventures further into the small apartment. It’s nice, modest, she’s curious as to who exactly lives here and how Rex knows them. 

She trails her fingers over trinkets on a shelf, when one catches her eye, a small glass vial with a dried flower in it. She ponders over the jar, a small smile on her face as she remembers the one she once gave to Fives,  _ “Be careful, that one’s poisonous.”  _ She had told him as he tucked it into a pocket on his belt. 

She continues to look around, taking everything in when something stands out in the shadows, a panel in the wall, made to look like everything else, the light catching at just the right angle. She smirks, pulling the lock picking kit off her utility belt. Weapons greet her when it finally pops open, not just the usual, some of it looks custom, blasters, and vibroknives, she recognizes the standard weapons given to troopers, the DC-17 pistols, and the field knife look like they haven’t been used in a while. What would a civilian be doing with trooper gear? It’s hard to get and goes for a fortune on the black market. 

Just as she seals the compartment Ick alerts her of someone on the floor. She looks around, spotting a space between the kitchen cabinets and the ceiling, just enough room to keep her hidden and still be able to observe. She powers down her saber and scales the counters, sliding into place as someone starts to type in the access code on the door. 

\-----------------------------------

Carud knows something is off as soon as he steps into the hallway, a sticky, humid breeze comes through an open window but otherwise, everything is silent. His eyes focus on a line of gold light coming from beneath his door. He pulls his blaster from his hip as he slinks down the hall. 

He barely notices the beep and trill and the small green light before it ducks behind a dead potted plant. 

He pulls the torch from his belt and points it at the pot, “Come on out, little guy. I won’t hurt cha.” 

The droid barely peeks around the ceramic, his antennae swaying as he moves, when the little thing finally comes out he sees it's a BD unit, one with turquoise and forest green accents. Curad could recognize the droid from anywhere, “Ick, buddy. What are you doin’ here?” He crouches to get a better look. 

The droid must recognize him as it trills happily and bumps into his thigh, nuzzling into him, “I missed you too.” Curad mumbles, scratching in between Ick’s antennae. 

Curad looks back at the door, the golden light shifts a little as if the person inside is looking for something in the dark, he sighs, before picking up the droid and depositing it on his shoulder, “Knew she would come sooner or later.” The droid beeps in agreement. 

Curad holsters his blaster as he stands in front of the door, taking a breath before punching in the code, watching as the gold light disappears.

The door slides open and it's just as quiet as it always is. He doesn’t turn the light on as he takes off his utility belt, sliding his blaster into his waistband, he knows not to go into this completely unarmed, she at least has one of her sabers on her and he isn’t dumb. “I know you’re in here, come out before I make you.” He uses the same voice that he uses around his bounties, threatening yet still playful. 

There’s barely a scuffle before two sabers are pointed at him, one pressed under his chin, the other pulled back. A visor stares back at him, a blue eel stands out against the dark paint, it’s eerie in the light. She wears a thick canvas jacket, armor strapped to her shoulders and the right side of her chest, it's too big for her, the metal plates shining in the light, fabric is bunched under the right pauldron, creating a sort of cape of sorts. Her robes are nowhere to be found. 

“Alright, just relax. I’m reaching for a blaster, it’ll go on the ground as soon as it's out. Okay?” He slowly reaches behind him and pulls the blaster, dropping it and kicking it away. “There. See?” 

He tries to take a step forward but she pushes the blade closer to his throat, “Don’t move.” She all but growls, her modulated voice is so much different than he remembers. 

It’s then that Ick decides to peek out from behind his shoulder and she falters, “Ick, what are you doing?” She scolds the droid. It trills and beeps in joy, “What? You don’t… know… him.” She trails off as she stares at Curad carefully, he can see the gears turning in her head.

\-------------------------------

She tries to get a good look at the guy, if Ick says that he recognizes him then he has to be onto something. Who is this guy? How does Rex know him? His hair is longer, the visor is picking up a dark brown, a bit unkempt, the curls fall on his forehead, effortlessly styled. His clothes are also simple, neutral colors, black cargo pants, and a tan jacket, a blue shirt underneath. His goatee is also flawless, as well as the smug smile on his face. Something about him is so familiar. He’s a clone, but which one?

She powers down the saber underneath his chin and he relaxes minutely when she pulls away, stepping back and slamming her hand blindly into the light panel. He watches her closely, he’s calm under pressure, when he goes to casually put his hands in his pockets she speaks again, “Hands where I can see them.” 

He smiles, “So what are ya? Hunter? Do you work for one of the syndicates? Where’d ya get the sabers? Someone once told me that there aren’t many sentinels left, and they certainly wouldn’t give up a pretty set of sabers like that without you losing at least an arm.” He keeps his tone light and curious, a teasing smirk never leaving his lips, he’s playing her, he knows exactly who she is or was. He’s charming, she has to admit.

She powers down the second saber hooking it to her belt before she moves closer, something catching her eye on his temple, a mark of some kind, she moves slowly, crossing the room,    
“What’s that on your temple?” 

He takes a half-step back, “Take off the helmet and I’ll show you.”

She considers it for a moment, she’s going to be working with him and he’s shown her his face, it’s only fair. “Give me back my droid and we’ll talk.” She smiles under her mask. 

The man looks over his shoulder to the droid, “Sorry buddy.” He crouches and lets Ick climb down his arm. Ick bumbles up to her, stepping onto the toes of her boots. “Helmet off, you promised.” 

She sighs, he’s right. She reaches up, pulling it off and shaking out her hair. “You got a name?” She asks. 

He seems frozen for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly. He blinks a few times and seems to recover, “Curad, it means-” 

“Smoke in Mando’a. I was right you are a clone.” She interrupts. 

“What’s yours?” He asks. 

She smiles, “Hellebora.” 

\---------------------------------------------

There’s no way, there’s no fucking way. He’s heard of Hellebora, the assassin that refuses to take any jobs relating to the war, she works for crime syndicates and outside forces who can pay enough. She always finishes the jobs, no matter what. She’s a legend. 

He turns, going for the kitchen, “You want a drink?” He calls back to her. He needs a distraction from her, from her piercing eyes and sharp smile, from her intellect and charm, even just for a moment. 

“I don’t drink when I’m on a job.” She tells him. 

He almost freezes, she’s on a job? Is he on her list? “Give it to me straight, am I your next paycheck?” He suddenly gets serious, inching his way towards the blaster still on the floor. 

“Keep moving towards the blaster, I dare you.” She sends him a pointed look. “We have a mutual friend. He needs your help, both of our help. I’ve been tasked with collecting you.”

Mutual friend? The only mutual friend they have now would be Captain Rex. right? Why wouldn’t Rex just ask him himself? Why send her instead? “Where are we going?” He asks her. 

“Anaxes.” She replies. That tracks where the 501st is deployed at the moment. 

He laughs, “A warzone. Sounds like fun.”

\------------------------------------

His laugh fills the space and makes her stomach do a somersault. Something about him is so familiar, from his smirk to his hair, even the stupid little trinkets placed around, it’s Fives. But, she knows it can’t be, she watched the shot tear through him, knew she didn’t make it time as she watched him fall into Rex’s arms. But if Echo isn’t dead, then how can she be sure that he isn’t either. 

As she stares at him as he moves around the kitchen she can’t help but notice all of the little movements, but it’s when he trips over his own feet that she knows. 

She stalks towards him, anger simmering low in her gut, he turns and backs into the counter, “Hey, what are you doin’?” He asks nervously. 

She reaches up and pushes the hair off of his right temple. It’s like time stops, she stands there staring at the tattoo, the perfect black five in Aurebesh. Anger flares through her as she slams her fists into his chest, “You’re dead!” She screams at him, she lost everything. Every goddamned thing to that war. She lost her master, she lost herself, her blind faith in the Jedi, she lost the two people she loved more than anything in the universe. Fives doesn’t stop her assault, he just stands there and takes it. “You’re supposed to be dead!” Tears are streaming down her cheeks now, her voice broken, “I watched you die.” Sobs wrack through her as she fists his jacket. 

Her knees give out and she slides to the floor and he follows, gathering her in his arms and pulling her into his lap, “I know. I’m sorry.” he murmurs over and over, letting her cling to him. 

Her sobs taper off, leaving her feeling wrung out and exhausted. She slumps against him, her head pressed against his chest, listening to his heart beating, strong and steady. He’s warm under her. Alive. He’s alive. She doesn’t know how but he is. “I’m sorry.” She mumbles. 

“It’s alright,” He smoothes a hand through her purple hair. “By the time I was cleared to contact you Rex told me you left The Order. It was like you just vanished. You covered your tracks well.” 

She takes off her gloves, letting them fall to the floor as she rubs at her eyes, “I always said I would leave for you two. I just wish I did it before everything happened.” 

\------------------------------------

He notices the blue ring on her pale finger, the painted plastoid worn down and scratched. He catches her hand and brings it up to his face to inspect, “You still wear it.” He marvels. The day Echo had suggested making her a ring from their old armor before they got their replacements at ARC training he almost laughed in his brother’s face, but now seeing it still on her finger after all this time, it makes his heart hurt and feel warm all at the same time. 

She seems to stare off into space for a moment, before taking a shaky breath, she swallows as more tears fill her eyes, “Fives.” She says, her voice shaky like she’s terrified to say her next words, “It’s Echo…” She trails off, squeezing her eyes shut causing the tears to drip down her face. 

“What about ‘im?” Fives asks her, gently taking her face in his hands, she’s shaking. She looks like she’s going to be sick. Panic floods him, “Dal, what about him?”

“He’s still alive, Fives.” She gasps out like the words burn her. 

So that’s why she’s here. Rex called her in for a mission, called both of them in. Echo is still out there somewhere, just like he may have thought. Damn it! “Where?” He asks her. 

She takes a moment to gather herself before she speaks, “He’s putting out a signal from Skako Minor. They called a team of specialists in but Rex also wants our help.” She hauls herself out of his lap, “We should actually get moving, we need to get to Anaxes as fast as possible.” She reaches for Ick, placing him on her shoulder. 

“You got a ship?” He asks, standing and moving to his weapons safe. 

She scoffs, “How do you think I got here?” There she is, the confident assassin that first attacked him.    
  


“Alright, mine or yours?” He asks her. 

“What do you have?” She asks as she looks over her sabers, offering a look to Ick who just trills at her in confusion. 

Fives smiles, “Gallofree light transport.” He says proudly. It took him several bounties to even put a down payment on the ship, but it wasn’t hard to pay off after that since he could get around easier. 

She covers a laugh with a snort, coughing into her hand, she clears her throat, “A Gallofree? Well, alright. Mine it is,” She says. 

Fives deflates a little, “Like you have something better!”

\------------------------------

Oh but she does have something better, the Kom’rk class fighter sits gleaming in the neon lights, the same turquoise and green paint that accents Ick also painted onto the hull. Fives stands and gawks at it for a moment, “No, this one can’t be yours.” He looks between her and the ship. 

“What? You don’t believe me?” She laughs from under the helmet. 

“How did you even get a hold of this?” He asks. 

She ponders for a moment for the right words, she can’t tell him she took out a whole family for Death Watch and she got the ship as payment, “It was payment.” She shrugs. 

“Payment?! What did you do?!” His eyes grow wide as he gestures to the ship again.

“A good assassin never tells, dear.” She pats him on the shoulder as she walks by, “Come on, let’s get going.” 

\---------------------------

Having someone else in the cockpit with her is strange. It’s usually her, Ick, and whatever terrible music she can pick up so it doesn’t seem so quiet. Fives sits in the copilot seat, relaxed and watching the stars streak by. 

She sits forward, “I have to contact Rex, tell him we’re on our way.” She types in his comm code and stands, starting to pace as she waits for him to pick up. 

He appears with a sharp, “Captain Rex, 501st legion.” 

She stops and clears her throat, “Captain, I have the target. We’re on our way. You could have at least warned me.” Her voice slips into something cold and hard. 

“I’m sorry Commander. I figured it was best if you found out yourself.” Rex falters as she stares him down. 

“Of course, Captain.” She sneers. “I’ll send in my codes. I’ll see you on the ground.” She signs off. 

Fives looks over at her but doesn’t say anything. 

“Spit it out, Fives.” She doesn’t even have to look at him to know something is on his mind. 

“Rex is the only one who knows I’m alive.” He tells her. 

She sighs, closing her eyes and leaning forward against the console, “You go by your field name, Curad. That’s what you usually go by correct?” He nods, “Good, I have goggles and a mask, keep it on at all times. I might have something to cover your hair and tattoo.” She turns, crossing her arms as she leans back, “They’ll be too focused on me to notice you. As soon as I step foot on that planet, General Kenobi will know, Skywalker too probably.” 

“Can’t you just give them a fake name? Your hair is different, you cut and dyed it.” Fives suggests. 

“It’s The Force bullshit. They’ll sense me. I’ve been working on trying to mask my signature but it’s difficult and I can only do it for a few moments at a time. It takes up too much concentration.” She slumps back into her seat, typing out codes. “You should get some rest we have around six hours, Rex said we would be leaving for Skako as soon as we landed.”

“When was the last time you rested?” Fives asks, he has always had the uncanny ability to know when someone is running on their last legs.

“I’m fine, Fives.” She tells him. 

He stands, blocking the control console, “When was the last time you actually got any decent sleep?” 

She looks down at her boots before crossing her arms over her chest, she feels so vulnerable under his gaze, like her status as an assassin just crumbles when he looks at her, “Before you left for Ringo Vinda.” She murmurs. 

He huffs a laugh, he spins her around before giving her a light push in the direction of her quarters. “I thought you might say that. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! I took some time off to pursue another personal project and now I'm back to writing again!
> 
> I hope everyone is still safe and sane! Thanks for reading!


End file.
